


Out To Sea

by Alexwritesfics



Series: Eyes as Deep as an Ocean [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Beach Trip, Consentacles, Fluff, M/M, Monster!Andy, Octo!Andy, Smut, Tentacles, ice-cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesfics/pseuds/Alexwritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy summer day at the beach with Thomas and his supernatural boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out To Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaxen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaxen/gifts).



> Hiya! This is a follow-up to my fic Making Waves, which will help all of this make a lot more sense, though I guess it could always be read as a standalone. I don't usually tag my fics as explicit even if they have smut, but I feel like I should this time. Most of the warnings can be found in the tags, but I want to make it clear that this basically features traditional (though consensual!) tentacle pornography. There is tentacle penetration.
> 
> Now we've got that out of the way - enjoy the fluff! I love writing fluff for octo!Andy and his adoring boyfriend Thomas. Hope you find something enjoyable in here, too!

Thomas tried not to slip on or sink into the cool, wet sand as he made his way across the narrow patch of land. It was a deserted half-cove near the rock pools, a while away from any of the happy beach-goers.

Thomas couldn't help but feel a little flash of excitement - Andy's clothes were spread out neatly on the rocks, fairly safe from the sea.

The underbutler heard gentle splashing sounds, and his eyes finally fixed themselves upon Andy Parker, Downton Abbey's resident footman and sea creature. Well, it didn't exactly say that in his job description, but Thomas had known and loved Andy long enough to be able to read the fine-print. Shining black tentacles writhed in the soothing sensation of the sea, and Andy's damp, pale skin glistened attractively in the light of the sun.

'I'm back,' Thomas said, and Andy smiled that genuine smile of his, shifting a little in his position so he could take a better look at his lover - otherwise known to Andy as a "mate". The footman's eyes were black, a sight that used to unnerve Thomas but now filled him with happiness. Andy had his guard down and was revealing his true form, which meant Thomas could do the same, even if Thomas' unveiling was a little less dramatic overall.

Thomas passed Andy one of the ice-creams in his hand. 'It was hard not to bloody slip with these,' the underbutler admitted. That would've been most undignified, especially in-front of his coworkers. But it was worth it, always worth seeing Andy's smile.

'Well, I appreciate the effort...' Andy said, giving his own ice-cream a small lick, whole face lighting up at the taste. It was a rare treat for the pair, as was the entire trip. The rest of the Downton Abbey staff were frolicking on the beach nearby, not coming to venture near craggy rocks or dark coves. Thomas couldn't blame them - it wasn't exactly the safest of places to be. But he trusted Andy more than anything, a creature from the deepest parts of the ocean who seemed to always be in tune with its unpredictable ways.

'Have you been alright out here, on your own?' Thomas asked softly as he sat down, taking a lick of his own ice-cream. The flavour spread across his tastebuds like an old friend. The taste of ice-cream meant the sun, the sea and Andy by his side. Nothing could compare.

'It's a shame I can't be myself with the others...' Andy said, tentacles still writhing slowly in the water. 'But I don't want to be over there with them, not today. We get such little time alone, and I want to be like this with you...'

'Are you sure this place is safe enough for us?'

'Humans don't often come around here from what I can tell.'

'Except me.'

'Except you.' Andy smiled softly. Thomas felt something move and pool near his ankle, before reaching out and coiling itself gently around his leg. Thomas looked down and patted the stray tentacle gently, admiring how glossy and black it looked with the water reflecting on it.

For a while there was no sound but the lapping of the waves as the couple each tucked into their ice-creams with enthusiasm. They were most likely safe from the seagulls here, but Thomas could still hear their familiar cries, something he found himself missing when he was back at Downton. He'd only need to hear a snippet of it to long for lazy days spent at the beach.

'...You look cute, y'know,' Andy mumbled suddenly, cheeks flushing.

_...Cute?_

'...And what do you mean by that?' Thomas said, feeling himself blush at the sentiment. Hardly anyone ever described the formidable Thomas Barrow as "cute". _Baxter would be laughing 'til her sides split if she'd just heard that._

'I think you look cute... I-In a bathing suit. I like the colour,' Andy tried to explain. 'I-I think it suits you...'

'Um. Thanks,' Thomas said, still never sure how to accept Andy's sudden compliments. He looked down at himself, still not completely comfortable with so much of his body on display, but Andy never seemed to have any complaints, which never failed to give Thomas a bit of a boost every time he looked at himself in the mirror.

They had accepted each other as they were. And they'd never been happier since they had.

The patting soon turned to reverent stroking of Andy's tentacle, and Andy responded in kind, blushing furiously as it coiled a little tighter. Andy's sensitivity in his supernatural appendages had come as a bit of a shock, but it had certainly been a highlight in the journey of re-discovering Andy's body - the way it moved, how it felt when he was touched, how _Thomas_ felt when Andy's tentacles covered him, on his waist, on his neck, ghosting teasingly across his buttocks as they lay in bed together each night. They found it far easier to express themselves through touch these days.

Theirs wasn't exactly a conventional relationship. But Thomas felt safe and happy, something he'd never really had in all his days spent at Downton.

He only hoped that he provided Andy with the same feeling.

Andy had the flushed, awkward but still somehow sultry look on his face that seemed to mean business. Thomas happily leaned in to kiss his lover, but he suddenly felt a tentacle hovering near his neck. He looked down with curiosity and little bit of amusement - and found it covered in the last of Andy's ice-cream. The tentacle lifted, and Thomas felt embarrassment but also arousal bubble up as he leaned forward to lick.

It tasted salty and sweet at the same time - Thomas felt a bizarre shiver of need run through his entire body. He felt so electrified when he was with Andy that it sometimes unnerved him. He closed his eyes as he licked Andy's tentacle clean, taking his time with the whole affair. When he opened them again, he could see that Andy's chest was falling and rising a bit too fast for him to be considered calm anymore.

'...Come here,' Andy said, something rough in his voice as he pushed Thomas back onto the sand, clambering on top of him. Thomas moaned - he couldn't help it when he felt dozens of tentacles press and writhe deliciously against his body. Andy's arms had grown strong through hard work down at the farm, and Thomas felt like he was the one to truly reap the benefits.

They kissed like they were beasts; like they wanted to claim and devour each other. Andy's true form had sparked a more animal side in the calm, collected Thomas, though his was more on the metaphorical side of things. But it was always tender, no matter what activity they found themselves indulging in. Love always played a part.

Thomas gasped as he felt the tentacles engulf the lower half of his body, wrapping around him, squeezing like Andy truly wished to never let him go. This was just playfulness though, with a hint of that old mating possessiveness. Andy would never hurt Thomas on purpose. This was a show of both his strength and restraint.

Thomas couldn't think of any better feeling.

The tentacles were cool and wet as they slid over Thomas' body, suckers attaching themselves with gentle pressure. Thomas shivered with delight.

Thomas rubbed himself against Andy, to jostle him, to send sparks of pleasure through both of them, and Andy seemed appreciative of it. He made a small whimpering noise against Thomas' mouth when their chests rubbed together, and Thomas felt like smirking. Andy's nipples had always been _very_ sensitive.

'It's not fair,' Andy mumbled, nipping at Thomas' bottom lip. '...Too many clothes.'

Thomas laughed to hide his slight embarrassment - they had only been naked on a beach a handful of times, and never with their coworkers so close nearby. 'You sure? We could always get caught-'

A tentacle reached up to effectively shush the underbutler. Thomas arched an eyebrow and rose to the challenge with gusto, running his tongue as seductively as he could muster along the slick appendage. Andy's eyelids fluttered closed at the sensation, and Thomas felt a strange sort of pride at the sight. How could he resist such a lovely face...?

'...Hmmph. Fine. At least find it in yourself to let me go so I can change out of this...' Thomas said, revelling in how Andy's whole face seemed to light up.

Thomas finally felt Andy's tentacles release him - the underbutler undressed quickly, trying not to fumble with the fabric as it finally slid off his body. Andy helped pull the rest of it down to his knees, tentacles diving into the fabric to do so. Thomas felt them brush ever-so-slightly across his waiting, half-hard cock. He gritted his teeth, trying not to make any loud, embarrassing sounds.

Finally naked, he stood as Andy watched him from his position on the floor. The effect was instantaneous. Andy let out a long, happy sigh, simply saying: " _Mine_ ", and any of Thomas' lingering insecurities melted away. There were still marks on his body - Andy's marks, inked into his skin. They were each others'.

He saw Andy's tentacles start to slither over to the shallow water and Thomas followed suit.

~*~

As they got a little further out, Thomas wrapped his arms around Andy, rubbing soothing little circles into the footman's skin. Andy was undeniably his mate - this kind, sweet, affectionate man who was always ready to lend a helping hand to anyone, who was so inherently _good_ at his basic core that it was sometimes frightening. Thomas didn't consider himself a particularly decent man, but _Andy_ \- Andy seemed otherworldly in more ways than one at times. Thomas couldn't believe his luck, but it wouldn't help anything for him to dwell on his fears that he truly wasn't good enough for Andy.

What they had together was good, and it was certainly worth keeping, worth protecting, even.

Andy kissed Thomas again, tongue slipping easily into Thomas' mouth. Exploratory hands began to wander as the waves lapped playfully at their chests. Andy's tentacles pressed possessively against Thomas' body until he was essentially half-wrapped around the underbutler, decorating him like ivy on a wall.

Thomas felt a number of the tentacles plunge down into the ocean, Andy's innate eagerness to please masking his supposed supernatural stealth, before resting near his buttocks. Thomas shivered and gasped audibly, pulling further into his and Andy's shared embrace. They didn't always do this-

-But Thomas couldn't help himself, and apparently neither could Andy. Thomas garbled out a quick but vehement _"Yes"_ before his buttocks were being pried apart. Thomas moaned against Andy's mouth, hating how wanton he sounded after years of bottling it all up but feeling unable to hold back the sound - he'd probably never get used to the feeling of it.

_'-Oh-'_

Thomas felt something enter him, slick and altogether inhuman. His fist entered his mouth of his own accord to stifle any sounds. He bit down on it, knowing there was a blush spreading across his face, reeling from lingering embarrassment but undeniable, raw pleasure. This part always made him feel like he was on show, but if he was only on show for Andy, he didn't mind it all that much.

He forced himself to keep his eyes open, gaze fixed on Andy's flushed face. Andy was gasping, before the footman gritted his teeth and only small hisses could escape his kissed-red mouth.

'Oh...'

Thomas buried his face in Andy's neck, licking and biting with abandon as his hips began to move. It was... Inside of him, filling him like nothing else ever could, spuirming and twitching and _moving_ inside of his body. He felt Andy hold him tightly, so tightly it hurt - just a little - and softly whisper things in his ear, things Thomas perceived to be in an altogether different language.

Thomas couldn't help it - he laughed shakily into the heat of Andy's sea-soaked skin, still rhythmically rocking his hips, because he was so _lucky,_ and Andy was so _perfect_ like this, and it was really a one in a million chance that they'd found their way to each other and fell so deeply in love.

Thomas felt positively delirious.

The feeling only increased as a few bold tentacles wrapped around his cock. Thomas bit back a yell of relief, sensing Andy grow hungrier and less co-ordinated. He wrapped around Thomas like he wanted to somehow fuse with him, squeezing and touching endlessly, and the fire Thomas felt burnt brighter and brighter all the while-

-'Nngh-!'

Andy had finally found it, that sweet spot that sent waves pleasure crashing over Thomas' body. Three more presses into him and the underbutler was already drunk on it, hips jerking slightly as he found himself at a loss - which direction? He was being pleasured at both ends, leaving him a writhing, confused but altogether happy mess.

He tried to lift Andy slightly, tried to pull him closer in a way the footman always did, and Andy responded in kind, making strange hissing noises Thomas had grown to take as a good sign.

The tentacle inside Thomas seemed to pulsate, grow hotter and harder, yet it was still pliable and able to move freely. Thomas gave a futile moan of warning, because it was all too much, and he was breathing so fast that he saw spots in-front of his eyes because _damnit_ he was probably too old to be getting up to things like this, but Andy made him into a wanton, selfish creature, he made him want to forget the world and all his obligations and just _sin-_

_'-Oh!'_

Thomas couldn't help it any longer - he let out a cry as he spilled himself, spilled everything he had to give, feeling utterly filled and utterly taken by Andy.

He was so out of it that he didn't register closing his eyes.

When he opened them again, he saw a sea of black.

Ink in the water, spreading out in wave after wave around the couple.

Andy smiled, breathing heavy, eyes a mix of sweet wickedness.

~*~

Thomas took a drag of his cigarette, sated, listening to the sounds of the seagulls.

Andy lay wrapped around his naked legs, making soft, contented chirping noises. His head was resting in the crook of Thomas' neck.

Thomas smiled fondly as Andy's sounds blended into the distinct melody of the seaside. Andy had grown fond of farming in the country - he often said it helped him feel more human and connect with life on land - but Thomas knew the two of them would always end up right back here, listening to the ocean.

'...I love you, y'know,' Thomas said softly, seized by the moment. Sometimes it was hard for him to say; he often waited for Andy to say it so he could say it back, safe in the knowledge that Andy reciprocated his feelings. But today... Thomas knew they were happy with each other.

'I love you too,' Andy said with poorly-disguised glee, nuzzling into Thomas' neck. Thomas chuckled at the feeling - though Andy would characterise it as "giggling" and tease him a little later on - and felt a rush of affection for his young lover. Thomas had never had someone love him so openly, and it made him feel like he could take on the world sometimes.

'The sun's setting,' Andy said with a quiet but heavy sigh.

'We'd best be getting back then...'

'...I know.'

~*~

Thomas had changed into his bathing suit quickly - and Andy had his legs back for now.

Thomas took Andy's hand, heart breaking a little at the thought of letting it go. '...Let's go back,' the underbutler said gently.

Andy winced slightly, but nodded all the same. 'Alright then.'

They started carefully walking back to the rest of their coworkers, still defiantly holding hands while they were seemingly out of sight. The mood hanging in the air was now thoughtful and strangely subdued. Andy stumbled a little, getting used to the feeling of walking again, but Thomas was always quick to keep him upright, loving any opportunity to hold Andy and not thinking any less of Andy for being unsteady on his feet.

'...No chance of one last ice-cream, then?' Andy asked seemingly out of the blue, tone light and easy.

Thomas laughed, something he'd been doing a lot more of since he and Andy had found each other. '...I wish, but we should probably save it for next time, eh? We're not made of money.'

'...Funny. And yet I still feel rich.' Andy squeezed Thomas' hands gently.

'Mmm. You're so soppy.'

'Yes, but I'm yours...'

Thomas sighed in mock-exasperation. '...I guess I can't really argue with that.'

Thomas led Andy back to the humans, and back to their ordinary lives.

But Thomas would always seek and treasure the memories of Andy leading him out to sea.


End file.
